Biasa
by Red Triangle
Summary: Lima belas bulan itu kini terasa sia-sia. KaiHun, Jongin's side story, yaoi.


Tittle: Biasa

Rated: T

Genre: Tragedy

Warning! Boys love, typos

.

.

.

.

_I know I'm not you're only_

_But I'll still be a fool_

_'Cause I'm a fool for you_

Pagi itu Jongin bangun di pagi hari seperti biasa, memeriksa hp pribadinya seperti biasa, dan seperti biasanya juga, tidak ada pesan yang berarti. Dia menjalani harinya seperti biasa, bekerja, makan siang dengan teman-temannya dan pulang kembali ke apartmentnya yang sepi seperti biasa. Setiap hari, Jongin menjalani harinya seperti itu dengan biasa, terlalu biasa, tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti.

Jongin tertawa pada candaan yang didengarnya seperti biasa tapi jika kalian dengarkan dengan seksama, itu bukan tawa yang biasa, itu tawa yang mendekati tangis, dan tangisnya bukan tangis bahagia.

"Hidupmu terlalu biasa Jongin, carilah sedikit hiburan." Kata Chanyeol sahabatnya pada suatu hari saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Jongin hanya tertawa meremehkan memdengarnya, meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Chanyeol beri taupun Jongin sudah tau hidupnya terlalu biasa.

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan akan berakhir suatu saat dan saat itu berakhir," Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya lalu meneguk sodanya. "Saat itu berakhir, aku tidak yakin bisa menghadapinya." lanjutnya.

"Ayolah kawan, kata-katamu barusan itu terlalu... Menyedihkan." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dengan simpati.

"Sesuatu yang kucintai pada akhirnya hanya akan melukaiku. Kau ingat Sehun kan? I loved him so much Chanyeol, but look at me now." Jongin tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar miris. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

.

.

.

Jongin berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal berwarna merah muda di depannya. Segera setelah bantal itu dipeluknya, aroma vanilla masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Wangi Sehun.

"You used to love it when I hug you tight." Jongin memeluk bantal itu lebih erat seakan-akan bantal itu adalah Sehun yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

Dan malam itu, Jongin tertidur dengan aroma Sehun menemaninya.

_'Aku ada di cafe seberang kantormu, temui aku, nanti kujelaskan.' Jongin tersenyum dengan cerah ketika sms dari Sehun yang sudah ditunggunya selama beberapa hari akhirnya muncul. Tanpa mempedulikan tentang pekerjaannya Jongin berlari ke cafe yang Sehun sebutkan dalam pesannya tadi._

_"Hhh Hai." Sapa Jongin dengan senyuman lebar walaupun nafasnya masih terengah karna berlari ke sini. Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin setelah duduk di seberang Sehun. Sehun menarik nafis dalam lalu menatap ke mata Jongin._

_"Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Senyuman yang daritadi terpampang di wajah Jongin seketika luntur._

_"Tapi Sehun, kenapa? Kau bahkan menghilang lebih dari seminggu." Sehun menggeleng._

_"Aku membencimu Kim Jongin, kau mungkin tidak tau tapi secara perlahan kau memghancurkan ku. Lupakan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita adalah berpisah. Aku menghilang selama seminggu karna aku tidak sanggup menghubungimu, aku terlalu membencimu." Jongin mengernyit, telinganya terasa berdenging._

_"Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Sehun menatap Jongin lalu mengelus tangan Jongin simpati._

_"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Sehun, masih sambil menatapnya._

_Jongin menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mengatur hatinya yang hancur._

_"Good luck, be happy." Nyatanya, tepat setelah Jongin mengatakan itu, hatinya kembali hancur. Jongin bangkit dalam diam lalu pergi dari cafe itu tanpa memikirkan tentang apapun selain apartmentnya. Dia bahkan berjalan kaki ke apartmentnya dengan pikirannya yang kacau._

_Semua hal yang telah dia korbanku untuk Sehun selama Lima belas bulan terasa sia-sia._

_Sehun baru saja membuang semua itu tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun._

_Apakah Sehun selama ini Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya?_

_Apakah ciuman dan pelukan mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagi Sehun?_

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini?_

_Tidak akan ada lagi senyuman manis Sehun di pagi hari yang selalu memberinya semangat untuk menjalani harinya._

_Tidak akan ada lagi wajah kesal Sehun saat dia pulang terlambat._

_Tidak ada lagi rengekan Sehun yang akan di dengarnya_

_Semua cintanya untuk Sehun selama ini sia-sia._

_Sesampainya di rumah Jongin membanting semua benda di depannya, menghancurkannya sehancur hatinya, sehancur dirinya tanpa Sehun._

_Yang paling menyakitkan adalah bagaimana Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja tanpanya sementara Jongin selalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkannya._

Dan lagi-lagi, Jongin menangis dalam tidurnya. Rekaman kejadian saat Sehun meninggalkannya terputar berulang kali dalam mimpinya setiap malam

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
